


Sugar Sub (art)

by Fancy_Dragonqueen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fanart, M/M, Showers, coldflash bigbang 2020, gentle washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/pseuds/Fancy_Dragonqueen
Summary: Barry is washing Len's back in the shower
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Flash/Captain Cold
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: Coldflash Bang 2020





	Sugar Sub (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueelvewithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/gifts).



> ö__ö please read Aurelia's fic! <3

<https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Coldflash_Bang_2020/works/27793762>


End file.
